burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Downtown Paradise
Downtown Paradise is one of the original 5 districts in Burnout Paradise. It is mostly a Urban city area with many imposing skyscrapers. It is also notable that Downtown Paradise is the only district containing an entire portion of the I-88. Traffic-wise it is perhaps the most crowded district, which can make it a difficult area to navigate if you are driving a vehicle with low strength. However, this disadvantage also makes it very easy to gain a high Showtime score, as it seems to spawn buses very quickly. Downtown also boasts the tallest building in the city, visible from four out of five boroughs in the city. The building itself has no apparent name, however, the Paradise Trust Bank does reside in the building on the 2nd Street side, next to the Urban Ocean Liner. Sub-district Landmarks & Thoroughfares The list below describes many locations in-game that are not always accessible, they provide Downtown Paradise's inhabitants with a variety of goods and services. Most of them, generally the most visible ones, are shown here so players can easily spot where they are, and how far they are from the nearest shortcut or junction, without looking at the mini-map. Waterfront This is the eastern most sub-district in Paradise City's mainland. It features the Waterfront Plaza, one of the eight major landmarks that serves as a finish line for several events, and one of the 11 parking lots. Also located here is the Paradise Keys Bridge, an extension of 4th Street, taking you directly to Big Surf Island. *'Waterfront Plaza' *'Sealed Parking Lot' - This large parking lot is inaccessible to players from street level, however The roof of the structure can be jumped to from the Parking Lot found on Angus Wharf, this roof is a location used in some Freeburn Challenges. Throughout Paradise City, sealed Car Parks are marked by green signs, in opposition to the yellow "P" symbols marking the 11 enterable Parking Lots. *'Symbol of the City' - This is a very large chromed statue of man holding a flag before him. The man is in a standing pose, taking a stride forward while holding the flag pole at a 45° angle. Technically, the texturing used for this object is likely to be the same as the Platinum Paint for drivable Paradise Vehicles. Gameplay-wise, this giant statue is an excellent way of spotting the Waterfront Plaza finishing location when covered by fog or mist. The statue itself is placed on a stone base located along Angus Wharf between the Andersen Street and 4th Street intersections. *'Waterfront Regatta' - Paradise City's mainland marina. Several large yachts can be seen docked here, it is located behind the Symbol of the City, along the U-road on Angus Wharf. :Full Article: Seaside Structures (Paradise City Watercourses) *'Rayfield Grand Hotel' - This is a luxury hotel located on the South-Eastern corner of the Angus Wharf and 3rd Street junction. It is one of the many luxury hotels that can be found throughout Paradise City. A very useful shortcut runs through the hotel, which is in front of its entrance, cutting the bend of the same junction. *'Paradise Trust Bank' - A large building which is most likely one of Paradise City's fictitious banks headquarters. It is located on the North-East corner of 2nd Street and Angus Wharf intersection. A shortcut cuts the northeast corner of the junction. The bank's logo is labeled "Higher Standards, Everyday". *'Wildcats Stadium' River City This is the Southernmost sub-district which features I-88 access ramps at the Harber Street & King Avenue intersection, a Parking Lot on 1st Street, and an access ramp to the El Train tracks. *'Fan Bridges' - This pedestrian walkway found along 2nd Street to the east of the Glancey Avenue intersection, is composed of 3 suspended sections made of steel beams and cables. It is colored blue and is curved to loosely resemble water, indeed drivers going through this structure will be entering the Waterfront sub-district on east coast. *'Paradise City Town Hall' - it is unconfirmed whether or not this is the town hall but evidence suggests that this is the most likely building in Downtown Paradise to be so. It is located along Glancey Avenue between the 2nd Street and 3rd Street intersections. Sightseers will be able to admire the beautiful classical architecture and frieze/pediment. *'The Museum of Art' - As its name suggests, The Museum of Art is a touristic/cultural venue. The museum is located on Glancey Avenue between the 1st and 2nd Street intersections. The building is nestled behind trees and may not be seen immediately by the speeding driver. It should be noted that the building is one of the smallest in size compared to adjacent buildings part of the same block, and that the museum itself is not accessible. Players may still approach the building's imposing classical columned entrance by going up the steps, which can be interesting for Stunt Run events in the downtown area. *'The CORP. Building' - This obviously business building is home to the CORP. (probably the "Corporation"). It is unknown which sector this company works in. The building is located in the building block between Glancey Avenue, Webster Avenue and 2nd Street; the impressive gray sign and round fountain can be seen from Glancey Avenue. *'Family History Center' - This is an administrative building located at the South-East corner of the 1st Street and Root Avenue intersection. A banner hangs in front of the building bearing the sentence "Learn about your family history," along with an unidentified logo below it. The building is probably part of the "Cultural Festival" of Paradise City as yellow marquees for this event can be seen on some Downtown and River City buildings. *'S Sheri's' - This is a large building on the South-West corner of the Franke, Root Avenue & 2nd Street intersection. This venue is most probably a shopping mall as other brand ads can be found such as "GE Pottas Electrical", "The All American Electrical Home Store", "Film Reel Movie Rentals", and "Paradise Trust Bank". The first story of the building can be accessed via the stairs near the junction, leading to a Billboard and the El Train tracks. *'Paradise Trust Bank' - Probably the company's public building as it extensively bears the company's logo. The building is part of S Sheri's building block located on 2nd Street. The logo is a group of 7 5-pointed stars and is labeled: "Higher Standards, Everyday", which is certainly the group's motto. *'River City Shopping Mall' - This is a commercial venue located along 1st Street at the North-Eastern corner of the Fry Avenue intersection. The relatively small shopping mall bears advert posters for "Paradise City Sports Store" and "S Sheri's", along with posters mentioning "Grand Opening!" and sales promotions, which indicates that the mall is new. (a construction crane can be seen above this poster) in two. The general shape of the building along with its tower like parts imitating boat chimneys give it its name.]] *'The Urban Ocean Liner' - This is a large and especially long building that effectively splits 2nd Street into 2 distinct 3-lane sub-roads, one for each traffic heading. It is located between the Franke Avenue, Root Avenue & 2nd Street intersection, and also the 2nd Street & King Avenue intersection. It should be noted that the Ocean Liner is built onto the 2nd Street & Fry Avenue intersection. It is unknown whether the Urban Ocean Liner is a commercial, administrative, touristic or residential venue. *'The Museum of Natural History' - This is a touristic/cultural venue located on Fry Avenue between the 1st and 2nd Street junctions. Two large obelisks sit at both ends of the museum building. The entrance features hanging marquees bearing the phrase: "Brick by Brick our Nation Grows". The museum is near the Downtown Police Department, and is also close to the Urban Ocean Liner. *'Downtown Police Department' - This is the police department located in Downtown Paradise, and is most likely the main Headquarters for the Paradise City Police. It is one of 3 Police stations in Burnout Paradise, including Big Surf Island. *'The Breaker Bar' - This is a commercial venue located at the 1st Street and Fry Avenue intersection. It is a diner-like bar complete with 50's like neon signs. The bar is very large in scale as it runs from the Fry intersection to the King Avenue intersection along 1st Street. There is a small plaza in front of the bar's entry that can be used as a shortcut during a race. *'1st & Fry Hotel' - The exact name to this hotel-like structure is unknown. The green canvases covering the ground floor windows help us determine the building's purpose which is bound to be a touristic venue. Additionally, the building is not particularly high, making the hotel hypothesis plausible. This building is located on the South-East corner of the 1st Street and Fry Avenue intersection, directly opposite to The Breaker Bar. *'The Marble Plaza' - This is the name of one of the tallest Skyscrapers in Paradise City, which is most likely a corporate building. The ground floor is a bar or restaurant featuring the same neon signs as The Breaker Bar found across the road. This landmark is very easy to spot from afar. and it seems to help drivers pinpoint their location. A small paved alley crosses through the building block, leaving players able to enter and exit the downtown area more easily. *'1st Street Bridge (East Side)' - Is the only broken/incomplete bridge in Downtown Paradise. The jump features a Super Jump, Split Ramp, and is also a target place for Car Freeburn Challenges. Downtown cruising through Downtown Park.]] & FV1100-T1 bikes racing through Paradise Square at night.]] Certainly the most dynamic traffic-wise sub-district in Paradise, it is the bustling heart of the City which features the impressive Paradise Square, the Downtown Park, and a Parking Lot. *'Paradise Square' - Paradise Square is the only six-way intersection in Paradise City. Many discoveries are situated here and there are as many shortcuts to be used. *'Crash FM' - On the north corner of Paradise Square can be spotted the sign for Crash FM, Paradise City's radio station and where players can listen to DJ Atomica. It is unconfirmed if the station's broadcast studio and mast are located here, but strong evidence suggests that it is in fact located here. *'The Caffeine Hit' - This is a coffee shop located on the ground floor of a skyscraper on the South-Eastern corner of the King Avenue and 3rd Street junction. The front of the shop outside is accessible and helps drivers cut the corner of the intersection. *'Three Dolphin Fountain' - As the name suggests, this is a monument depicting three diving stone dolphins above a stepped fountain. This monument lies at the north-western corner of the Andersen Street and Webster Avenue intersection. There is a small paved area in front of the fountain, enabling players to cut the junction's corner. *'Covered River Bridge' - This is actually a building built over 3rd Street and parallel to King Avenue. There are no indications to truly determine its purpose, however the building features several marquees bearing "Brick by Brick Our Nation Grows". This is either a business or residential venue. It is said to "cover" the river because when driving Westbound on 3rd, the imposing building prevents drivers from seeing the bridge. *'Hamilton's Department Store' - As its name implies, the Department Store is a commercial venue situated on the South-East corner of Paradise Square and built between Franke Avenue & 3rd Street. Along with The Luxury hotel and a third unknown building, it constitutes the triangular Hamilton's Department Store building block, built along Franke Avenue, Root Avenue and 3rd Street. *'The Luxury' - Is a luxury hotel located on the North-West corner of 2nd & Root intersection. It is the second major structure part of Hamilton's Department Store building block. *An untitled building lies on the South-East corner of 3rd Street & Root Avenue. There are no signs indicating its purpose, and considering its architecture, we can hypothesize that the ground floor is a restaurant or hotel and the above stories are either hotel suites, apartments, or business buildings. Four marquees hang outside labeled: "Brick by Brick, our Nation grows". It is the third and final major building part of the Hamilton's Department Store building block. *'Downtown Bus & Coach Terminal' - To the east of the Paradise City Central Station, can be found this transport terminal, there are multiple bus stops in this (unaccessible) area, most of which bear a "city map", there is no confirmation as to whether or not this map is a Paradise City map or a random city map selected by developers. *'Paradise City Central Station' .]] *'Downtown Deconstruction Site' - is the only site of its kind in Paradise City, there are no wrecking balls present that give it away, but instead the shape of the walls, which proves they have been toppled over and broken, the deconstruction process was probably due to a fire or simply because the building had to be brought down. Gameplay-wise, there is a dirt path going through the site, helping players cut the south-east corner of the 4th Street and Glancey Avenue intersection. *'Downtown Cinema' - is a building located at the south-east corner of the 4th Street and Root Avenue junction. This leisure venue is noticeable thanks to the vertical "Cinema" sign and "Film Reel" sponsor sign below. Players can access the ground floor of the building, acting as a shortcut and helping drivers cut the corner at which this building is located. Motor City Most likely the very first sub-district you will explore since you begin the game in the Hunter Cavalry, which is given to you at the Junkyard on East Crawford Drive. *'Coastguard HQ' *'Big Surf Lighthouse' - The only lighthouse on the Paradise City mainland. Seen behind the East Crawford Drive warehouses. :Full Article: Seaside Structures (Paradise City Watercourses) *'Wharf Warehouses' - These buildings stretch from East Crawford Drive, along Angus Wharf and stretch until the Angus Wharf Bridge. The are located within an industrial area which includes a loading yard where can be found many shipping containers. Gameplay-wise, players will be able to use the back alleys throughout this area, as well as drive through the loading yard to cut corners or find Billboards and Smash Gates. *'Paradise City Ferry Terminal' - This large building can be found on Angus Wharf near the Motor City Gas Station. Players on the road will also be able to see 3 ferry boats docked at the terminal. Downtown Showtime Showdown In June 2008, Criterion Games held a community competition for all Burnout Players, the Downtown Showtime Showdown. Participants were encouraged to attain the highest possible Showtime score in Downtown Paradise along 4th Street, King Avenue, Harber Street and Angus Wharf. Players were able to input all Showtime scores, online and/or offline, with proof, before the deadline. Historical records were also accepted. The reward for turning in the best score was the exclusive chance to name a Hotel in the then upcoming Big Surf Island Update, which was still in development at the time. .]] Results The winner of the competition was DBC9MX. Wayne chose to name a hotel "Taylor Jay Towers". The tower was named after his son, who is known as dbc9mxJunior online. Incidentally he is also the youngest Burnout Paradise player to have attained 101% game completion. After having established contact with each other, both players were received by Criterion Games on June 13th and spent the day at the game studio in Surrey, UK. Gallery Image:BurnoutParadise 2009-08-05 15-23-46-95.jpg Image:BurnoutParadise 2009-08-05 15-16-36-57.jpg Trivia -Motor City is most likly a nod to the Motor City location in Burnout Revenge. Paradice City itself could be Motor City, as it became the car capital of the world in the 1960's, and the Lone Peaks Stock Car Track was poular in the 1960's as well. Video fTsTyxsq5XQ